You Can Imagine
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: The Penevsies are leading a normal life back in England, after falling back out of the wardrobe. Suddenly, the world turns backwards, and the Pevensies, and their friends, have to save Narnia again. Bad summary. a PeterOC romance
1. Meeting the Roommate

**Title-If you can imagine**

**Summary- It has been a few years since the Pevensie children made the fateful discovery of the wardrobe. They lived happily as the rulers of Narnia, before accidentally falling into the real world again. The children haven't gone back to Narnia since then, but they all secretly wish that they could. The children have lived happily for some time now, forever awaiting the return of their long absent father. Their mother came into some money, which she insisted went into funding Peters university tuition. Peter didn't want to go to university. He still wasn't used to not being king. He felt it his duty to become the man of the house until his father returned. His mother, however, knew that if the army began enlisting, Peter would be the first to sign up. To keep him from doing so, and to keep her heart from getting closer to breaking, she sent him to university. To Oxford University actually. (apologies to Mercury Gray if this story seems to be duplicating hers. It will change I promise)**

**Abriged Summary: (PeterxOC) Peter Pevensie is off at school. All he thinks about is his family and Narnia while he is making friends and learing skills he suposedly needs to know for the life ahead of him. But what if he wants the life behind him? **

**A/N- everything from The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe happened the same way. So did the things in the other books, but very differently. The Pevensies, or any other humans, ever went to Narnia after that. Not, Eustace Scrubb, not Jill Pole, nobody.

* * *

**

**_Meeting the Roommate_**

* * *

Peter stared. He didn't know what else to do. He was at the last place on Earth he wanted to be, and he was there against his will. Full of depression and anger, Peter stared. This was how his roommate found him, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, blond hair hailloing his face, his blue eyes cloudy, but a smile playing on his lips. 

"Hello. Are you alright?" the boy asked. He was tall, not unhansom, but unruly looking. Peters eyes cleared, all thoughts of Narnia blown out of his mind by the intruder.

"Oh yes I'm fine," Peter said, half through gritted teeth. _Calm down, he doesn't know that he just interrupted the best reminiscing you have done in a long time. Listen to yourself Peter, you already sound like one of these snobbish Oxford kids. _"The names Pevensie, Peter Pevensie. Who are you?"

The tall boy shook Peters hand, before sauntering over to the unclaimed bed, "Emmet is the name. Emmet Diggory" Emmet's last word sent a shiver down Peters spine. Digory was the professors name, a name already claimed by one far superior to this boy. Oh well, at least its only his last name, not his first.

"Ah. I think I saw your name on my schedule. We have allot of classes together"

"Were suppose to. Thats why they made you and I roommates. They put together people who have the same schedules purposely. Didn't you know that?"

"No, well we learn something new everyday, now don't we" Peter said sarcastically

"Hey mate, roommates are suppose to be friends. Whats with the cold tone?" Emmet said, moving to the large mahogany desk by the alcove window

"Lets just say that there are places I would rather be" Peter said turning over, so Emmet couldn't read his expression

"I know what you mean mate. We all had to leave our family's to come here. Whats your family like?"

Peter warmed a bit at the thought of his family. He turned to face Emmet and sat up, "I'm the oldest. Susan is sixteen. Shes beautiful, smart, bossy,and the best sister I could ask for. Then theres Edmund, hes a week shy of thirteen. Hes a thinker, not really a loner, but he's different. Then theres Lucy, Shes the baby. Shes just turned ten. Shes the light of everyones life. Always, running, laughing, playing. I miss them all so much."

Emmet shook his head of dark curls, as if to clear it of something unwanted "Ah your lucky. I'm an only child. Me mum is almost always out working, and me dads is fighting for England."

"Thats where my father is to. It must be hard for you. I mean when we didn't have my mum, we had each other. I can't imagine being alone" Peters blue eyes shimmered once more with the thought of his family.

"Well I guess thats why you're having such a time here. I'm used to this loneliness, you on the other hand, are not. Its all part of growing up, becoming a man, getting an education so you can take any occupation you want. Especially at Oxford. With Oxford behind you, you could become anything,I mean anything at all. Well except king of course. I think you have to be born one of those or something like that" Emmet laughed at his joke. Peter also chuckled, but at the irony of Emmet's statement.

"Well we had better hurry mate, our classes are starting. From the looks of the way I found you in here, I doubt you have packed your books, or given much thought to the rest of the day at all. Hurry just grab your bag and some random books and we'll hope for the best" Peter laughed and did as he was told. Peter was still angry, still regretful, still basking in self pity, but not as much as before. Now he had found a friend.

* * *

**Ok, kinda lame, but its only the first chapter. I know that this sounds like a complete rip off of Murcury Gray's "Not All Of Us Can Be Queens" (my fav fanfic btw) but I'm gonna make it different. Please read and review!**


	2. I Like to Read

**I couldn't think of any courses that Peter would be taking so allot of stuff is made up (i.e. Reverse malleability)

* * *

**

_I like to read_

* * *

Peter was happy. Or at least happier that he had been when he first arrived at Oxford. He had spent the past few weeks almost never separated from Emmet. The two were best mates. If you wanted to find Emmet, you asked Peter, and vice versa. Peter had never know how to live. He had done the brother bit, the man of the house bit, the king bit, but never the teenager bit. With Emmet, it was all fun and games. Parties were never ending. Peter wondered how someone like Emmet, who was always out, never in class, could still be at university. Emmet was a good kid, but he sometime didn't have an ounce of common sense. Peter was a good student by nature. Being a slacker was the one trait Peter found that he didn't share with Emmet.

Peter walked towards the café accompanied by Emmet, who surprisingly, was not hung over.

"So what did you think of Professor Montgomery's theory on reverse malleability?"Peter asked as the pair approached the large mahogany doors

"What? Oh yeah. I dunno" Emmet responded, his head snapping towards a passing blond

"Come on Emmet. You must have heard something he said. Whats the point of taking the course if you don't listen?"

"I could ask you a similar question. Whats the point of taking courses if you don't know what profession you want?" Emmet had reopened an wound from a few weeks previous

"I told you that I didn't want to discuss that" Peters voice was cold

"It was only a simple question, which you still haven't answered by the way. Whats holding you back? Do you really have no plans for the future?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it" Whenever this subject came up, it reminded Peter of what he had been before. Peter had tried to shut his memories out, tried to make believe that they were a dream, as Susan had done. She could live a normal life. She didn't walk around thinking _Ha, I was queen and more important than you ever will be. _Peter hated her for that. He felt so unimportant here at Oxford, so alike, so same.

Peter was jolted back into the real world when he realized that Emmet was talking, "Geez mate, you don't have to be so moody" The two boys had reached the café. It was a popular place. All the students hung out there. It was a large space, with a high vaulted ceiling. There were tables and chairs scattered throughout the room, but most were centered around the buffet at the far end of the hall.

"Crimmy Peter. Its a regular circus in here" Emmet said, not exagerating the amount of people who had come to the café for lunch.

"Hey Emmet, over there" Peter motioned to the last free table

"No Pete, there someone there"

"Oh its only one person and she seems to be by her lonesome. She probably wont mind if we stop in for a few hellos, nice to meets yous, god foods, and goodbyes. Plus, its a girl"

"Oh alright. We mustn't leave a lady by herself" The boys grabbed some morsels from the buffet before walking over to the nearly empty table.

"Excuse me sweet. We are two fine, handsome, eligible, men who need a place to sit" Emmet said to the girl as he sat himself down and began eating

"Pardon my friend. Hes not good with manners. Do you mind if we sit here?" Peter asked, still standing

"Oh, uh, no I don't mind" The girl said, looking up at Peter and then back at her book

"Thank you, ..." Peter waited for her to answer

"Oh, I'm Rachel Lewin" the girl said once again glancing up from her novel

"Im Peter Pevensie, and this pig here is Emmet Digory" Rachel nodded and went back to her reading. Peter sat down

"Your not much of a talker are you?" Peter asked Rachel

"Peter, people don't talk when their busy. I'm busy eating, and shes busy reading, and your sausages are getting cold" Emmet said, his mouth filled with food

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to talking during lunch. Its when I normally catch up on my reading" Rachel answered, ignoring Emmet

"What do you like to read?" Peter asked her, is eyes observing the way her raven hair framed her pixie face

"Fantasy. I enjoy reading about people, places, and things of such nature that are not real. Things that haven't known of our ways, our wars. Places where anything could happen" Rachel answered, she was smiling just at the thought of what she was saying

"Oh so you like books about nothing? I mean, you enjoy stories about things that you wish were happening to you?" Emmet said, not meaning to offend

"Well, yes, I guess. I have to go" Rachel's voice had suddenly become unstable. She threw her books in her bag and her lunch in the garbage, and rushed off. Peter watched as her loose curls bounced out the door and into the chilly Autumn air

"I can't believe you" Peter told his friend

"What did I say?" Emmet asked, puzzled. The two ate in silence for the rest of lunch

* * *

**So how did you like it? Its gonna get better I promise, I just have to work my way up. Can you figure out my riddle? Why is Rachel's last name Lewin? Its a lame riddle, but a riddle none the less. I will post the answer a few chapters from now.**


	3. Things He Didn't Know

**Ok everybody, this is the biggest and best chapter so far, (note the 'so far'). Keep reading my updates cause it getting better and better. Hey, nobodys guessed why Rachels last name is Lewin! (And it has nothing to do with C.S. Lewis)

* * *

**

**_Things He Didn't Know_  
**

* * *

Peter and Emmet were walking back to their dorm, their arms were weighted with books. Peter was listening to Emmet complain as they walked across the wide field between the dorms and classrooms. The ground was not quite as green as it had been at the beginning of school. A myriad of leaves spotted the ground in a variety of colors, none of which could compare to those in Narnia. Peter was ignoring Emmet, and instead was observing how the bright red brick building they were approaching complemented the leaves and the gray stone of the path on which they were walking. 

Through his thoughts Peter heard Emmet grumble, "I can't understand how Professer Shankland could need us to bring so many books for his class. Is he trying to make our arms fall off?"

They finally reached the building and turned down the first side hall. They shared the dorm on the first floor, so they didn't have far to walk. As they approached their door, they noticed a large group of student crowded around they bulitine board that hung a few doors down from their dorm room.

"Hullo, whats thus all about?" Emmet asked no one in peticular

"Its a sign up sheet" someone said

"For the extra-curicular clubs" said another

"Oh, in that case I'm out of here. I don't need no extra curicular stuff" with that, Emmet marched off, his head raised as if he was the most beloved person on the planet. Peter was about to follow, when he recognized someone in the crowd.

"Rachel?" He asked, unsure if the head of loose black curls in the crowd belonged to the girl he had met at lunch the day before

"Huh? Oh Peter, hi. Are you signing up for anything?" She asked, her red lips parting into a smile

"Well, uh, I'm not sure. What is there to sign up for?"

"Oh lots of things. Theres a debating club, a chess club, an acting club, all sorts of teams, you know football, rugby, cricket, fencing, that sort of thing. Oh, theres also my favorite, the book and story club"

"Ah. What do you do at the book and story club?" Peter asked, out of politeness

"Of its really fun. I know about it cause I attended one of the meetings with my sister when she attended Oxford. They get togeather every two weeks or so and just talk. They talk about books they have liked, or dreams they have had, or anything. Besides talking, they do simulations" Rachels smile brodened at the thought of it

"Simulations?" Peter asked, intrigued

"Oh they're wonderful. They choose a time period, or a setting from a book they have read, and then they hold a party of sorts. Anybody who wants to can come and see it. They all get dressed up, serve food, and put on little skits. Its like actually being in another world"

"That sounds actually quite fun"

"So will you join?"

"Um, sure, I'll give it a try"

"Great. The next meeting is on Sunday at six"

"This Sunday?"

"Yep. See you around Peter"

_Oh brillent, now why did I do that? _Peter asked himself, _Now I just have another commitment to take up my free time. Oh well there goes my plans for Sunday night"_

Peter woke to the sound of screams. At first he thought that he was having a nightmare, but then he realized he could see the dim outline of the desk, the window, and Emmets bed. After a moment Peter also realized that the screams were eminating from Emmets bed.

"Emmet, wake up!" Peter said, jumping to his feet

"No, it can't be! Please, please, we need you! Please!" Emmet wailed, still asleep

"Emmet, your having a nightmare" Peter shook his friend

"Wha..? Oh its you Peter" Emmet was breathing heavily

"What was that about mate?"

"Oh nothing" Emmet said, brushing Peters hand off him. Peter would let himself be dissuaded just like that. He sat down on the blue down-comforter next to his friend

"Emmet, you can tell me things you know. I have sibilings and we have learned to trust eachother like that. You can trust me"

"Thanks. I'm not a baby you know" Emmet said defiantly

"I know, but sometimes nightmares come to even the most mature people" Peter said to Emmet, treating the eightteen year old as he would Lucy, "If you tell me your nightmare, maybe it wouln't come back"

"I'm fine, really" Emmet turnedover so he was facing the wall

"If you say so" Peter got up and went back to his bed. After fiveminuets Peter was almost back to sleep, when he heard a voice calling him back to conciousness

"Peter?" Emmet said, quietly

"Yeah" Peter replied, grogilly

"Remember when I said I was an only child?"

"Uh, vaugly, why?"

"Well, I wasn't allways an only child"

"Huh?" Peter was fully awake now

"When I was small, I had a sister named Molly. She was younger than me, but I loved her dearly"

"What happened?"

"One winter, she fell sick. I was told to go get the doctor, 'cause my mother had to watch her, and me dad was away at war"

"That was alot of responsibility" Peter was trying to sooth Emmet the way he and Susan used to sooth Lucy

"Yeah. Well, I went to the doctors, but he said he was to busy. He said he would come later once he had finished with other calls that he had been summoned for by adults, not brats"

"Thats terrible"

"I was so angry, so sad. I begged him to come. I pleaded on my knees, but he wouldn't. I had to return home without any cure for poor Molly. She lived for three days more after that, but the fever took her. That poumpous brute of a doctor never came. Not ever. It made me so mad to have lost Molly because of that stuck up oaf, I still dream about it. I had to watch her die..." Emmet was nearly crying now,"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I'm not a baby"

"I'm not going to tell. I almost lost my sibiling to, you know. It was only 'almost' but it still scared me half to death"

"Really? You?" Emmet almost laughed. Peter was very popular at Oxford, definatly not one who got scared easily, "How?"

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me" Peter said, now realizing that he had just given Emmet part of his life in Narnia

"Come on tell me. I told you"

Peter knew that Emmet had just shared with him his deepest secret. Peter felt obligated to tell Emmet part of his

"Well, if you promise to believe ever word I say, 'cause I swear every word is true, and not to tell anybody"

"I swear"

"Allright then. You remember a few years back, when there were so many bombings that almost all the children of England were sent away to live in safe places?"

"Peter, there are almost bomb scares" Emmet said matter-of-factly

"Well I'm talking about one a few years back. Just go with me on this. Anyways, so me and my sibilings were sent to live with this old professor and his cranky house keeper"

"So one of your sibilings was nearly killed by a house keeper?"

"No! Now stop interupting, you're nearly as bad as Lucy. Anyways, so one day we were really bored, so we decided to play hide and seek..."

* * *

**So, this was my longest chapter yet, but there are many more to go. See? Its not so boring anymore! Its going to get better, trust me. So review please!**


	4. Poetry and Parties

**Just keep reading. I swear in chapter five thing will take off. This is the longest chapter, and one of the best (I thought chapter three was better) anyways, read and review! And be nice, I know I could do better, don't remind me for the billionth time.**

**A/N: I don't remember writting a disclaimer, so here it is:**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis's creations, no matter how much I wish I did. I would trade Rachel for Peter, but mister Lewis is dead so I can't ask him.**

**A/N: READ THIS- If any of you have seen the movie Wedding Crashers, think Claire, cause thats exactly what Rachel looks like in this story.**

** A/N: READ THIS- Nobody has geussed why my new characters first name is Rachel and why her last name is Lewin. Theres a reason for both names. Guess! (It has nothing to do with C.S. Lewis)  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Poetry and Parties

* * *

_**

Peter's mind was else where as he left the dorm and proceded to head towards the book/story club's meeting place. He had brought with him the wooded flute that Tumnus had given him on corination day. Peter had a trunk full of his things from Narnia in his dorm. Each arrow, every article of clothing, his sheild and sword, all the things that had been with him when they had fallen back through the wardrobe. He had kept them all. On this peticular night, for some strange reason, he had felt the need to look over these articles, somthing he had not done since he had packed them away at the professors house. He had discovered Tumnus's flute and had been compelled to take it with him. Now as he walked across the empty feild, he pulled it out and began to play. He wasn't quite sure how he knew how to play it, but the music it was producing wasn't half bad. He recognized it as a Narnian Lullaby, and so, it seemed, did the trees. As he played, the leaves on the gound seemed o come alive. The danced in circles, leaping and jumping with grace. Seeing this Peter stoped playing. When he stoped, so did the leaves. _It must have been the wind, _he thought, because how could driads be here in England?

"Excuse me, was that you who was playing such marvelous music?" A voice said

"Yes," Peter turned around to see a ditsy looking blond staring at him seductivly, "You are?"

"Oh, sorry" She giggled, "I'm Victoria"

"Oh, uh, hello Victoria, I'm..."

"Peter Pevensie. I know you"

"You do?"

"Oh you've got quite a reputation. A reputation as the cutest boy on campus. I'm throwing a party later tonight. Do you want to come?" Victoria stepped closer to Peter, making him quite uncomfortable

"I have someplace I have to be"

"Oh, you got a girlfriend. That makes me so sad" Victoria looked sadly at Peter

"No I don't have a girlfriend, but I have to meet my friend"

"Can I come?"

"Goodbye Victoria" Peter marched off as quickly as possible, leaving Victoria staring after him

"Hello. Your friends with Miss McGrenra?" Rachel asked him, stonely, when he got to the door, "I saw you and her from the window"

"What? Oh Victoria? No, I just met her. Not an expierence I want to repeat" Peter laughed, but Rachel only smiled a little

"Oh your here! Thats almost everybody. Lets start" A short burnette exclaimed

"Thats Allison Kinly, the clubs self-appointed director. Don't get on her badside. The happy face is fake" At this Peter and Rachel both started to chuckle silently behind Allisons back.

Peter drifted off to his thoughts of the dances of fawns and driads again for most of the meeting. He came back again when he heard someone calling his name.

"Peter?" Rachel was looking at him, as were the other twelve or so occupants of the armchairs that were positioned in a circle in the marble floored room. Peter noted in his subconcious that this room was the teachers lounge, hence the armchairs.

"Uh, yes?" Peter tried to look as if he had been paying attention

"Did you hear me?" Allison was glaring at him

"Of course he did. And Peter does know some poetry, don't you Peter?" Rachel said quickly

Peter silently thanked Rachel, before saying "Yes I know a bit"

"Lets hear it then" Allisons voice was like gravel

"Um, let me think. Allright," Peter stood up, "Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bears his teeth, winter meets it death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again"

The others looked at him strangely, before Allison said, "Well, I've never heard that before. Who is the author?"

"Uh, um, the author is unknown. Its just an rhyme I picked up somewhere"

"Oh that was beautiful Peter. Do you know any more?" Rachel exclaimed. The remainder of the evening was spent with Peter telling all of the Narnian poetry he knew, and others adding some they knew. The group was listening entently as Peter played a tune of his flute when Allison glanced at the clock.

"Oh, we've overstayed our welcome. We only booked the lounge from six to seven. Its already seven thirty. Everybody out. See you in two weeks" Allison began to usher everybody out

"I'm so sorry thats over" Rachel said regretfully to Peter once they were outside

"I'm glad to told me about that. I had allot of fun tonight"

"I don't want the night to be over"

"Allright, lets keep the night going. I know that Victoria McGrenra was throwing a party tonight. She invited me to come. Lets go"

"I can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"Because-cause her parties are sacred. Nobody but the best get invited. You have to be extrodinarily popular to get an invitation"

"And I have an invitation, so lets go"

"Allright"Rachel said, she was smiling, but looked more sure of herself than she sounded. Five minuets later, with Rachels help for directions, the two were standing outside the gym where the party was being held.

"Is she allowed to use this room for a party?" Peter asked, over the loud noise of teenagers

"Not even the teachers would deny it to her. An invite to a teacher is just as special as an invite to a student." Rachel responded

"Oh you came!" Victoria had spotted them, "Oh Peter you have made me so happy! Who is that?" Victoria gestured at Rachel

"That is my good friend Rachel Lewin" Peter emphasized the words 'good friend'

"Oh, why is she here?" Victoria said with obvious discust

"Shes here because I invited her. If she goes, I go" Rachel smiled at Peter

"Oh allright, come in" Victoria ushured them into the darkened gym. Peter had been to a numerous amount of dances and parties in his day, but this outshawn them all. There were at least a hundred kids in the gym. Peter was thankful that they had arrived during a slow song, or he was sure they would have been trampled. Peter and Rachel danced and partied well into the night. Finally they decided to leave when they saw the party was dieing down. Rachel had had several drinks and wasn't used to the alcohol, so she was a little tipsy. Seeing this, Peter had offered to walk her back to her dorm, and she had accepted"

"That was a great party!" She slurred. Peter smiled at how drunk she was. He was used to alcohol, so was much more sober than she. "We must do it again sometime"

"Alright. You just give me a place, time, and date" He said quietly as they walked down the cobblestone path towards Rachel's dorm.

"Oh I need to sit down" Rachel said, watching the ground blur before her. The pair headed over to an iron bench on the side of the path. They sat down and Rachel rested her head on Peters shoulder. Peter, who normally didn't like it when a girl tried to get close to him, put his arm around his friend and didn't feel akward in the least.

"Is it real?" Rachel asked suddenly

"Is what real?" Peter asked her, thinking her question was just a random affect form the alcohol

"The place in your poems. It sounds so wonderful, I wanted to know if such a place existed"

"Oh its quite real"

"Tell me about it"

"Allright, I'll start at the begining. Once there was a little boy named Digory who had a friend named Polly, an evil magician for an uncle, and an ailing mother" Peter told Rachel about Narnia, Archenlarn, and all the other aspects and stories till it was an early hour in the morning. He glanced at his watch, and convinced Rachel that it was time to go. He walked her home, and then walked back to his own dorm. He felt good to have told someone everything. He had told Emmet about the battle and Edmunds scrape with death, but Emmet had not believed him. Now here was Rachel, whom he had told the entire history of Narnia to, and she had believed him. Weather she believed him because to the alcohols influece, or because she was a very imaginative and trusting person, he did not know. He did know, however, that he had finnally shared everything with her and he felt great.

* * *

**See its getting there. Just you wait, chapter five is gonna launch this into action! (or maybe six will, I have to write five to see)**


	5. Letter

**Ok this is the best chapter yet. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Rachel, Emmet, and Greenbury**

**READ MY AUTHORS NOTES **

**A/N: I couldn't remember where the Pevensies lived, so I moved them out into the country for safteys sake **

**A/N: I'm giving you part of the answer to my Why Is Rachel's name Rachel Lewin? Riddle. Her last name is Lewin because it means good friend. I chose Rachel as her first name for a completely different reason though. Think movies! Ok now go read and think it over

* * *

**

_**Letter

* * *

**_

Peter hadn't seen Rachel for a few weeks now. He had seen her at the last few book/story club meetings, but the meetings were not held during breaks. Peter had thought about her every day but today his thoughts were else where. So it came to be that Peter and Emmet were shut up inside their dorm on the weekend before winter vacation because of the crummy conditions outside.

"Great, just great. Its Saturday, two days before winter vacation officially starts, and yet there is a bloody blizzard out there!" Emmet grumbled from his armchair by the small bookshelf

"Oh come off it Em," said Peter, who found himself in strangely jovial spirits, "You can do other things when it snows"

"Yeah, you can play your wonderful dictionary game" Emmet said sarcastically, reminding Peter of the game they played the last time it snowed

"Well there are plenty of other things. There are snowball fights, snow men, snow angels, snow forts..."

"All of which involve snow. May I remind you that snow is cold!"

"Fine be a grouch. Oh heres a letter for you" Peter was going through the mail, "And heres another one, and another one, and another one... Gee Emmet, how many girlfriends do you have?" Peter joked, throwing the entire stack of envelopes at Emmet

"Hullo, whats this? This one is yours Peter" Emmet said, looking at the numerous envelopes again

"What? Oh I must have skipped that one. Its from my family" Peter went and sat on the edge of his bed and proceeded to tear the envelope open. Emmet eyed his friends face. He saw Peters expression fall, his brow furrow, and his smile vanish

"Oy, Peter," Emmet said, "It can't be that bad"

"What? Oh I'm not really sure if its bad or not. It doesn't say much..." Peter was cut off by a clear sound. _Ba-rum Ba-rum!_

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked, knowing that only those who could enter Narnia could hear the horn

"Well I thought I was crazy, but I thought I heard a horn"

Peter was slightly shocked that Emmet had been able to hear the horn as well, but that would be something to investigate at a different time. "I have to go. Goodbye Emmet. I'll be back, but I have things to attend to" Peter went over to his trunk in which his things from Narnia lay undisturbed. He grab this trunk, but not his empty one

"Eh, um, Peter, why are you brining that? I saw your trunks when I first arrived in this dorm, and I distinctly remember that your clothes were in that smaller leather trunk, not that large brass bound one. Hey Peter, what _is_ in that trunk?" Emmet got out of his chair and started to walk towards Peter curiously

"Bye" Peter dashed out the door with his trunk and headed for the train station. It took a couple of hours to reach the little town where his family now dwelt, considering that in his haste Peter had gotten on the train that stopped at every stop instead of the express. Finally he heard the station master shout "Greensbury!" Peter grabbed his trunk and lunged out the train door. He rushed headlong into a thick mob of people. He had chosen the wrong car to get out of. There was probably some young man going off to war and his whole family had come to see him go. Peter was touched at such love, but he was needed now and could not wait for the people to clear. He weaved his way in and out of the people until he finally saw the platform. It was the usual thing, the clear walk way between two tracks, the covered roof, the brick pillars placed at intervals down the platform to hold the roof up, but to Peter, it ment escape. He ran. It was a extraordinary that he could run so quickly with such a heavy trunk. He bound up and over the walkway that lead to the main road, nabbed a taxi, and took off.

He arrived at his house twenty minuets later. He got out of the cab, swung open the little white picket fence gate, and walked down the path towards the little white house with green shutters and gables, nearly trampling the pansies and posies that lined the path. He didn't bother knocking, but instead wrenched the door open, and found, well, no one.

"Hello? Anybody home?" He called

"Coming!" He heard a voice cry, "Oh Peter your home!" Lucy said, appearing at the parlor doorway down the hall. She ran towards him

"Hey Lu!" He swamped the girl with a brotherly hug, "I've missed you"

"We all have missed you too. Hurry and come, before its to late, your friend just met Susan" Lucy laughed

"What? I don't have any friends" Peter said, meaning that he hadn't brought his friends with him

"Oh well thats not very nice" Emmet appeared at the parlor door

"Emmet, what are you doing here?" Peter exclaimed, walking over to the parlor

"He came with me" Peter saw that Rachel was sitting on the green and white couch next to Susan. Edmund was in the large reading chair by the fireplace, looking thoughtful.

"Its quite interesting actually. Rachel's strategy was very logical" Susan said, sipping her tea

"I went to visit you, but when I got there, Emmet said that you had run out a few moments before after hearing that curious horn sounded," all of the Pevensie children looked at her when she said this, but she continued, "I didn't have anything better to do, so Emmet and I tracked you down" Rachel was smiling

"How in Aslan's name did you do that?" Peter asked

"How in who's name? Never mind. Emmet showed me that letter you got from your family before you left. I looked at the return address on it, we hopped on the express train, got a cab, and came here" Rachel said matter of factly

"Well thats all very nice, but there are bigger things at stake here than you know. You two shouldn't have come" Edmund said suddenly

"Ed" Peter said warningly

"Oh by the way, Susan, " Rachel said, ignoring Edmund, "What was that letter all about? It just said, _Hurry, in Aslan's name. _Do you mean the Aslan from Peters stories?"

Susan glanced sharply at Peter, "What _stories_ Peter" she said coldly

"Everything" Peter mumbled, uneasy under Susan's glare

"Everything!" Susan exploded

"No not everything! Just the place of in between worlds,he finding of Jadis, the beginning of Narnia, everything up to where we came in!" Peter yelled back

"Where what?" Rachel looked very confused, and Emmet was just staring at Susan

"Oh this is perfect Peter, just perfect" Susan threw her had in the air

"Um, I'm kind of lost here. Could you tell me what is going on?" Rachel said timidly

Peter looked at Susan, who in turn gave him an _Go ahead, tell her. It can't hurt now that she already knows _kind of look. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by Edmund

"Tell her, and him to, on the way to the professors. We have wasted enough time as it is. Everybody in the car, we have to get moving" Edmund jumped to his feet and walked out the door. Everyone followed him.

By the time they had reached the professors house, Peter had explained everything to the wondering Rachel and the sceptical Emmet. They six children stood on the front stoop in silence.

"Yes? Oh its you. Come in, the professor has been expecting you for far to long" the lady who answered the large red oak door said

"Thank you Mrs. McGreedy" the Pevensies said politely. The gaunt faced woman led them through the entrance hall and up the familiar flight of stairs to the large doorway that led to the Professors study

"In you go, don't keep him waiting" Mrs. Mc Greedy showed them in and closed the door behind them. The professor's study was just as it had been before. The same bookshelves lining the walls, the same artifacts scattered throughout, the same armchairs circling the fire place, the same couches by the on either side of the door, the same large official looking desk with the same leather chair. In this leather chair sat the professor himself.

"Good to see you again children" The professor said

"Professor this is Rache..." Peter began

"Rachel Heather Lewin and Emmet Jesse Digory, I know who they are. Aslan sent me a messenger and told me everything. That was a few hours before the horn sounded, so when he heard it, he decided to stay until you came. I believe you know him" the professor gestured to one of the chairs by the fireplace. On one of these chairs sat a man, or what appeared to be one, who was completely engrossed in a book entitled _The Planet Earth and it's Inhabitance. _Lucy recognized him imediantly

"Mister Tumnus!" she ran over to hug her old friend, who suddenly became aware of the children's presence

"Oh Lucy Pevensie! How I've missed you! Oh and the other daughter of Eve and son of Adam. Ah your highnesses Queen Susan and King Edmund, its been a long time. Oh High King Peter, I didn't see you, excuse my disrespect. Narnia has missed you, your Grace" The fawn got to his feet and bowed deeply to Peter. Emmet's mouth dropped open and Rachel gasped. They had believed the Pevensie's tales, but now their trust was without a doubt. They were staring at a real life fawn

"Rise Tumnus. Do not use those formalities with us. We knew you far before we were royalty"

"Peter is this the actual Tumnus?" Emmet asked

"Son of Adam, do not speak to the High King that way. You can't possibly be worthy enough" Tumnus sniffed at Emmet

"Tumnus, that is Peter friend" Lucy said

"Well in that case, any friend of the Pevensies is a friend of mine" Tumnus made another, shorter, more curt bow, with less respect as the first

"Peter," Rachel said, "If Narnia is how you described it, then why is Tumnus still alive?"

The abrupt question caught Peter off guard, but he realized that it was impossible, "Tumnus, you don't look any different from when we last saw you"

Tumnus spoke carefully, "Thats partly why Aslan sent me. I don't know the details exactly, but he told me to tell you to meet him in Narnia. Something is different, my liege. Something is wrong in Narnia"

* * *

**Ok that was pretty good, you gotta admit. So why are you sitting around reading this? Review!**


	6. Explanations are Confusing

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES, THEY'RE IMPORTANT **

**A/N: Ok, this is a filler chapter, but not purposely. Its really important but there is no action. Keep reading. Another chapter will be up before this day is over. If you are confused by this chapter, say so in your review, and I will try to help you.**

**A/N: this is less important, but this is the answer to the Rachels name riddle, cause no one guessed. Have you seen the movie Wedding Crashers? Well one of the characters, a girl called Claire, is played by actress Rachel McAdams. When I thought up my character, Rachel, I thought of the character Claire. So thats exactly what my Rachel looks like. If you want to picture her, go to google and type in Rachel McAdams Wedding Crashers, and hit the picture button.

* * *

**

**_Explanations are Confusing

* * *

_**

_The abrupt question caught Peter off guard, but he realized that it was impossible, "Tumnus, you don't look any different from when we last saw you"_

_Tumnus spoke carefully, "Thats partly why Aslan sent me. I don't know the details exactly, but he told me to tell you to meet him in Narnia. Something is different, my liege. Something is wrong in Narnia"_

"What do you mean Tumnus?" Lucy asked, concerned

"As I said before, I am only a faun, and therefore not privy to the inner workings of Narnia. I don't know for sure, but I do know that they have found another prophecy" Tumnus glanced around warily

"Another prophecy?" asked Susan, who had seated herself in a chair by the fire. The others followed her lead, and sat down

"Yes another prophecy," Tumnus said officially, "The first one, as you well know, stated thus, ah-em, When Adams flesh and Adams bone, sit at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done"

"That doesn't quite rhyme" Rachel said

"That doesn't matter!" almost everyone in the room said sharply

"Well anyways," Tumnus hurried on, "You can ask Aslan what the prophecy says exactly, but I do know why it is such a concern. When you fell out of the wardrobe, time went on. It went on just as the arch stated it would. You see, Aslan recently translated the history that is written upon the arch by the stone table. That arch has on it everything that was, is, and will be. The only problem is, not everything on the arch happened, and we have run out"

"Out of what?" Edmund asked

"Out of time, of course" Tumnus said exasperatedly

"So your saying, that your world shouldn't exist any more" Emmet said

"Not exactly. History has started to, well, repeat itself. While you were gone, something went wrong. Instead of time going as it should in Narnia, its kind of sped up. The arch said that you should have returned to Narnia. First you, and the a boy and girl named Eustace and Jill" Tumnus was sweating

"Eustace our cousin?" Lucy asked

"Yes, but none of you came back. Don't you see? History kept going, but it skipped you! History went until the end of time, and then it started over! Everything that went right is done and over with, but everything that went wrong, has to be redone. Thats why I'm here, to help you. I'm alive all over again, but with the same memories!"

"So does that mean..." Peter feared that his suspicions were correct

"Yes. Aslan traveled to the world in between. He went through the pool to Charn. He was there, he saw, Digory and Polly wake Jadis again, and then he saw Jadis destroy her own world. Aslan figured it all out. Our world should have stopped by now. You see, every world has a certain history to follow, once it is done with its history, the history starts again, but in another world. Polly and Digory awoke Jadis again, but it wasn't the Polly and Digory from this world. A different Polly and Digory came, because we got that part right. No others of you will come, because thats were we messed up. Narnia's history should have gone to another world, to be replayed, but it stayed. It stayed because it was never completed. Some how it skipped a step. You never came back, so it came back for you, to try and fix all the things that went wrong. Oh its to complicated to explain. I don't even understand it exactly. The problem is, if you don't come back, then Jadis is going to keep coming back, over and over again, but you won't, because you didn't the first time. You have to relive everything again, as soon as possible" Tumnus sighed

"You mean everything, the exact way as before, with my, well, you know" Edmund said

"No, your betrayal won't happen again. Basically, you did everything right, but you weren't suppose to fall out again. For instance, when you get there, you will already be crowned kings and queens of Narnia, just younger of course. Your first part is done, now its the second time round. It will be very different. Now that we have the second prophecy, we understand where we went wrong. Thats where you to come in" Tumnus gestured towards Rachel and Emmet

"So all of history is happening again?" Susan said

"Technically yes. Everything that went right will not come again, like the story of Prince Caspian, Prince Rillian, King Tirian. But the stories of King Peter, and the others who ruled with him at Cair Paravel are only partially complete , and therefore, only parts of them are done with. The rest of the story has yet to be written, because you fell through the wardrobe"

"Alright, enough questions. Poor Mister Tumnus is only the messenger, not the worlds source of knowledge. You must be off to Narnia, it has been hours here since the horn sounded, and with everything off track, that could easily be days, or mere seconds, in Narnia" The professor got up and motioned for them to do the same

"I'm still a bit lost" Emmet said

"Look," Peter said, fore he had understood everything, "basically, history is on a repeat, but some things are different. The witch came and was conquered in Narnia again, but now we have to change the rest. Got it?"

"Sort of"

"I'll be right back" Peter turned down a side hallway

"Good, we're here" The Professor opened the creaky door to reveal a dusty room. The room was empty, all say for a large elegant wardrobe

"Know this, your highnesses, people talked about Prince Caspian after his reign, just as much as they did yours. But he shall never come again. This time in history, people will remember Prince Caspian and you still, but will now live your story again, as they will never do Caspian's. Understand. You are the only ones to rule again" Tumnus then walked straight into the wardrobe

"Oh come on you slow pokes!" Lucy a ran after Tumnus, who was already through

"Slow down" Edmund said, following just as quickly

"Here, I'll show you" Susan said to Emmet and Rachel, who were looking very strangely at the wardrobe that had just swallowed up three people

"Follow quickly" Peter said, suddenly appearing next to Emmet. Peter jumped into the wardrobe

"Was he wearing tights?" Rachel asked no one

"Narnia evolved differently than the Earth. It many ways, it is a far more exciting place. Its clothing is quite different" the Professor was smiling, "Now in you go" Emmet and Rachel took one last look at the Professor, before entering the wardrobe.

* * *

**Ok, confusing I know. I did my best. If you are extrodinarily confused, or you want clarification on somthing, jist say it in your review and I will get back to you. A better chapter will come before today is done.**


	7. Welcome to Narnia

**Ok, here chapter seven. Its a pretty big chapter. Well the last bit is at least. I had fun writing this one, so have fun reading and reviewing.**

**A/N: There will be a sequel to this story, sorry random, just keep reading

* * *

**

_**Welcome to Narnia

* * *

**_

"Welcome to Narnia. Alright, we're all here. Now come along now there isn't a moment to loose. There is a boat waiting for us on the great river. That will take us down to Cair Paravel very quickly, because the water is rushing so quickly. Winter just ended you see, so all the ice melted. Aslan finally let winter start coming naturally again. Right after you left it was always like summer when it was Christmas." Tumnus laughed nervously

"So Aslan is at Cair Paravel?" Emmet asked

"Shhh! Do you want the whole world to know! Think boy! The trees!" Tumnus exclaimed

"Oh sorry, I forgot" Emmet mumbled

"Hurry, now go quietly. Peter, you lead, I'll keep up the back. You know the way"

"Peter! Where did you get those?" Susan pointed to Peters clothing, his sword, and the parcel in his hands. He smiled

"Well, you remember when we first fell out of the wardrobe? Lucy woke up later that night to try to get back in. She never even opened the door though because the Professor said that there was no way back in that way. After they had gone, I went to look for myself. The wardrobe had closed, of course, but in the wardrobe, were these" Peter showed that in his hands were the clothing that they had been wearing when they had fallen out, as well as the other items they had had with them

"Oh thats great! Lets stop at Tumnus' house and change" Lucy grabbed her clothing, dagger, and cordial. Peter proceeded to pass out the other items

"So that is the great sword?" Rachel gazed at the shinning blade

"It tis" Tumnus gasped in wonder

"Oh this is yours" Peter handed Tumnus the flute

"Where is Susan's horn?" Emmet asked

"Oh, I had dented it earlier that day, when we were chasing the white stag. I left it at Cair Paravel to be mended. Its a good thing to, or we wouldn't have been summoned back by it" Susan explained

A many minuets later, all of the Pevensies stood on the deck of a might ship, dressed in their fine garments , and Susan with her bow, Peter, his shield and sword, Lucy, her dagger and cordial, and Edmund, well he had his regular sword with him, for he was not present when the others had met St. Nick.

"So we're off," a small mouse said

"Hello there, who are you?" Lucy asked the little fellow. The poor creature had been untieing ropes, but he immediately jumped up at the sight of Lucy

"My, my, my, my, oh your highness, your highness, forgive me, welcome back your highness. I am Reepicheep. I would gladly look death in the eye for you your highness. I sailed on the Dawn Treader to the end of the world you know. I would still be exploring there, but, ah well, I suppose you already know that the world has started over. But besides all that, I am at your service" The mouse bowed low to her

"Who's your friend" Susan asked, coming up behind Lucy

"Oh Queen Susan! Reepicheep, at your service till the end!" he bowed again

"Oh thank you. This is our brother Edmund" Susan motioned for Edmund to join them

"Oh your highness," The mouse bowed once more, "But where is the Great King Peter?"

"Hes doing some sort of kingly business I suppose" Emmet said, walking up to them

"Oh and who, may I ask, are you?" Reepicheep sneered at Emmet

"He and I are here to fulfill the second prophecy" Rachel answered, appearing beside Emmet

"Oh hush girl! Niads have mixed alliances" Reepicheep glared at Rachel

"Niads, those are the water spirits. Then the driads must be the tree spirits" Emmet figured

"What a genius," Edmund said sarcastically

Emmet ignored him, "I'm still not sure who these alliances are to"

Reepicheep sighed, "To King Peter of course. And the enemy, to her"

"You mean the White Witch?" Rachel asked, her eyes dancing

"Yes, I do mean her" Reepicheep finished with the ropes, and began to walk towards the bow of the boat, with the five children trailing after him

"But shes dead, or gone at least" Lucy said

"Ah my queen, you forget that the world is replaying. Yes it is true that you defeated her at the Great Battle, but then you fell through the wardrobe, did you not?" The mouse leaned over the side of the boat and sniffed the air

"Yes. So do you mean that since we fell back through, she came back?" Lucy asked

"Exactly. And that wasn't what the arch said should happen. She struggled against all the Caspians, Rillian of course, and Tirian until the end. Then the world started fresh. Everything was basically erased, but for some reason, we have been able to remember everything. History's little helper in trying to make things right. When this world was created, you know, at the lamp post, well when it was created a second time, it started off right after you fell back through. It doesn't make sense to me, but then again, neither does the deep magic. Its some thing that you aren't suppose to understand. Even the Great Lion doesn't always understand. Oh we're here"

"That quickly? Its impossible. I saw the maps, you can't travel that far in so little time" Rachel said

"Everything is out of order here, even time has rearranged itself" Reepicheep led the children to the plank, and they got off the boat. Rachel was about to follow, but was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the world. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The mighty Cair Paravel stood atop the high cliffs overlooking the sea of blue. The water was calm, causing the sun to reflect off it, giving Cair Paravel the allusion of a hailo. The yellowish stones of the castles walls seemed to glow golden

"Its gorgeously" she breathed

"Well, its home" Peter had suddenly appeared at her shoulder, "Shall we?" He led her off the boat, and to the waiting horses

The ride had been splendid. Emmet and Rachel had oooed and ahhed at every sight they had seen. Their excitement mounted once they reached the castle. The corridors were deserted. No doubt everyone was preparing for the arrival. None the less, Rachel and Emmet were enthralled by the lavish decorations and the spectacular view the castle had. Tumnus led them to their rooms and told them that the festivities would begin in an hour.

The trumpets sounded, and the four Pevensie siblings entered the hall with a practiced walk, a walk that had been out of use for far to long. The hall was filled till it was nearly overflowing with creatures of all species. The children smiled as they felt the creatures admiring gazes touch them. It felt good to be royalty. It felt good to be needed. It felt good to be home. The Pevensies walked towards the four thrones at the end of the hall, followed by the excited Emmet and Rachel. Two make shift thrones, slightly smaller that the Pevensie's, had been set up on either end of the four main thrones. Emmet and Rachel followed the Pevensie's lead, and stood standing in front of the two makeshift thrones. Tumnus appeared in the hall in front of them.

"As Official Adviser and Care Taker of all things Royal, I pronounce that the re-crowning of the rulers of this land, in session!" Tumnus raised his arms, causing the occupants of the hall to let out joyful cheers.

Tumnus cleared his throught, "Now let us begin, first, we present this crown to Queen Lucy, the Valiant" Lucy smiled as she recognized the two animals placing the crown on her head to be Mr. and Mrs. Beaver

"Thank you" Lucy whispered

"King Edmund, the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table" Tumnus recited

Edmund smiled, for the first time that day, "Thank you"

"Queen Susan, the Gentle, Queen Susan of the Horn" Tumnus announced

Susan was glowing, "Thank you"

"And last of all, King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, and the High King of all Narnia!" the crowd went into a chorus of 'hoorays', "Silence!" Tumnus shouted firmly, "I know you are all extreamly happy to have are wonderful and beloved rulers back where they belong," the crowd cheered again, "But you all know that there are grave time upon us..." Tumnus stopped and stared at the entrance to the hall. Everyone in the room slowly turned and followed his gaze. There in the doorway, stood a lion.

"Thank you faun Tumnus," Aslan said, "I will take it from here"

"Y-y-yes sir, Aslan" Tumnus stammered, looking at awe in the great beast

"Aslan!" Lucy ran and hugged the great big cat

"Its good to see you back again" Aslan laughed, "We've missed you"

"We've missed you ever so much" Susan said, getting up and embracing Aslan as well

"Edmund" Aslan turned to the youngest brother

"Yes sir?" Edmund said reverently

"You been taking care of yourself?"

"Oh yes sir"

"Good lad. Ah Peter"

"Aslan" Peter smiled

"The High King returns. You are needed more than you know. I'll talk to you after. Oh and the other Daughter of Eve and Son of Adam" Aslan turned his attention to Emmet and Rachel, "You have a greater purpose here than in any other world. I can help you, but you must fulfill it yourself"

"If you please sir, what purpose do we have?" Rachel asked timidly

"You my dear, are the lost Princess of Calormen" Aslan said slowly

* * *

So you like? 


	8. Written on the Tombs of Tashbaan

**Weird chapter, but oh well**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**What was Written on the Tombs of Tashbaan**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

_"If you please sir, what purpose do we have?" Rachel asked timidly_

_"You my dear, are the lost Princess of Calormen" Aslan said slowly_

"The lost princess?" Rachel said, some spite in her voice unintentionally

"Thats something for after the festivities," Aslan told her quietly, "Let the celebrations begin"

The newly re-crowned royalty, and their friends, danced with the rest of the creatures well in to the night. Finally, the fauns were obliged to play lullabys to put the young ones to bed. Lucy was asleep in no time, and, though try as he might to resist it, Edmund too, succumbed to sleep. Some other creatures help the youngest Pevensies to their rooms, but Susan and Peter stayed awake, waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, Aslan appeared next to Peter

"Come Peter, not you Susan, I must talk to your brother alone. See that the other Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve find their rooms" Susan nodded and moved away

"What is happening to Narnia, Aslan?" Peter asked, as soon as they were alone

"To many things Peter, to many things. I must explain them to you very quickly, the alliances of the driads are ever changing. You see Peter, as you probably have figure, the Witch is back. Shes smarter this time. She is currently above Ettinsmoor, in the Wild Lands of the North. She figured that if she couldn't make it winter here, she would use a place where it is already winter. As soon as I saw her awaken a second time in Charn, I knew what was happening. There is something that I did not tell the other animals. You see, one side of the arch tells of the world the way it was suppose to be. However, the other side of the arch tell of the world the second time. I didn't tell them, because I didn't want to get their hopes up like last time. You see, I told them that you were to come last time, but you never did. Anyways, The second side of the arch is very vague. It tells of the second prophecy. I went searching for the second prophecy, and I found it on the Lone Islands" Aslan paused

"What was the second prophecy?" Peter asked

"It went like this, The world shall keep spinning until good conquers night,

Adams flesh and Adams bone shall shall led us to light,

But not four as before, not enough power do I see,

But six shall unite, countries one instead of three"

"So the prophecy, it refers to us. Me, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. But it also refers to Emmet and Rachel?"

"Quite so. How else did they get through that wardrobe?" Aslan asked

"So when the prophecy was, 'countries as one instead of three', they mean that Narnia shall join with two other countries to overpower the witch?"

"Exactly. Now I went far and listened, and Calormen and Archenland are both without rulers. They don't fully understand why the world is repeating, but they do understand that it was because of a mistake. They aren't putting anyone in power for fear of making another mistake"

"So Rachel and Emmet..."

"As I said, I went and listened, and I heard that there used to be an inscription on the tombs at Tashbaan, before the witch destroyed it in one of her rampages, that said that a Princess was lost many years ago. She was sent to your world when Narnia was still young. I am unsure of the exact details, but your friend Rachel fits the description. I found similar information at Terabinthia about a ruler form another world. Emmet fits into that as well"

"How do you know that Rachel is the princess?"

"The inscription read, _Many years ago in Calormen,_

_A baby was stolen away_

_She went to another world_

_But she'll return someday_

_An uniter of countries, and kind ruler as well_

_for a great ruler she'll become_

_with hair of night and eyes of stars_

_good justice shall be done_

I then found out that Emmet had to be the future ruler of Archenland. Don't ask me any thing else about that topic. I know more than it is possible for anyone else to know. If I explained everything to you, I would be as good as a regular old house cat. Anyways, you should start immediately"

"So what are we to do?"

"Well I suggest placing Rachel and Emmet in power, and then getting aid from the giants at Ettinsmoor. They can be dangerous though, so I suggest visiting the Dancing Lawn, to first seek help from the driads. But remember, that is only a suggestion. Oh one last suggestion, tell Rachel this soon. A quick start is always good" With a smile, Aslan turned to go

"Aslan, why did the horn sound?" Peter was still confused by this, for there was no immediate danger to be summoned to

"Oh, " Aslan chuckled, "The beavers thought that you were taking to long to get here, so I gave them permition to try and contact you. They found the horn" With that, Aslan disappeared into the thick trees. Peter stood staring at the spot where Aslan had last stood. Peters mind was laughing at the beavers antics, but his thoughts soon turned serious. Lead Narnia to victory? Peter wasn't sure if he could do it. He had been in England for so long he was out of practice in the ways of ruling a country. Though Peter doubted his ability in these affairs, he knew he had no choice. Aslan had spoken and gone. That ment that the wheels had been set in motion, Peter couldn't turn back now.

Why are you pacing?" Rachel leaned against Peters stone door frame, her sky-blue water-like night gown flowing around her legs like a scarf in the wind

Peter looked up, startled, "Well I'm out of practice being a king. I'm not sure that I can do what he has asked of me" Peter sat down on the four poster bed and placed his head in his hands

"Peter, if you did all those things you did in your stories, then I know you can do this. I'll be behind you the entire time" Rachel came and sat next to him

"Rachel, were you adopted?" Peter turned to face her

"Why, yes. How do you know?"

"I guessed. You see there was an inscription on the tombs of Tashbaan that said a girl, who looked exactly like you, was taken from this world, to our world. Aslan says that you are that girl. Emmet fulfills some other description as well, but that is besides the point. The point is, you are of Calormen, not England. You are their lost princess. Thats why you were able to hear the horn, and were able to get through the wardrobe. You special Rachel. Your not here to help me exactly, your here to help your people" Peter looked into her clear eyes, half expecting to see fear there. Instead he found humor

"Will I get a title as well?" Rachel asked, smiling

"I suppose so, why so happy?"

"This is what I've dreamed about since I was a little girl, your highness" Rachel laughed

"If you ever get bored of calling me that, I have other names as well you know" Peter smiled at her

"Oh really? Besides, Peter the Magnificent" Rachel said, mimicking Tumnus

"If you recall the events of this evening, I am called King Peter the Magnificent, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, and Peter Wolfsbane" Peter said proudly

Rachel pushed him off the edge of the bed, "Don't go all high and mighty on me Peter Pevensie" Peter quickly recovered from the unexpected fall, and then began to tickle her

"Ah! The High King should not partake in such frivolity" Rachel cried out, giggling

"And neither should the soon to be Queen of Calormen" Peter said, tickling her harder

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you either are trying to get on my good side for political connections, " Rachel giggled

"Oh, drat you found out my plan" Peter said, falling off the bed again

Peter and Rachel laughed all night as good friends should. For the moment, Peters mind was not set on the tasks that lay ahead

* * *

**Good chapter is comming**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES**

**I am hoping that you are all nice people, so you won't report me for putting these A/Ns as a chapter, I don't wanna get reported!  
**

**1. **everybody note that the characters look evactly like they do in the new movie of The Chronicles of Narnia, except Susan, who looks like she was in the original movies, blond

**2. **My Rachel looks like the character Claire from Wedding Crashers, played by Rachel McAdams

3. Note my apologies for these spelling errors; it is faun, not fawn, naiad, not niad, and driad, not dryad.

**4. I am now officially changing Emmets name. He is now called William, because that sounds more kingly, more like a Narnia character. I don't have time to go back and change his name, so I'm just telling you now.**

**5. this story will not be as much as a romance as I was planning. It will be the adventure part, but I am planning to make the romance in my sequel. I think my sequel will be called "Forbidden is Only a Word"**

** 6. I know I said that everything in the original books had happened, except for the characters Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb, but I was wrong. Everything up to The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe happened. Then basically then same things happened, minus any Penvensies, Scrubbs, and Poles. The Caspian saga occured in the same way, but without any help from the Pevensies. History is repeating itself, but only things that involve Pevensies that went wrong. The Caspian saga was correct, so even though they were suppose to be there, history will not repeat that. Basically history is different, yet the same. Am I making myself clear? Its like a new life, except the begining was the same because they needed the Pevensies again. They need them to stay so they can rule for the rest of their days and not let Narnia fall into the wrong hands. Got it? Good  
**

** THANKS, AND PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME!**


	10. Calormen

******In case for some strange reason you did not read chapter nine, which was just my author notes, Emmet's name changed to William. **

* * *

_**Calormen**_

* * *

Peter looked out over the city from his place on the cliff top. He hadn't really ever seen Calormen when he was king. It was strange to actually look out at the landscape, and take in what was there. Well, actually there wasn't much. Stretching from the Western Mountains to the Great Eastern Ocean, along The Great Northern Desert, that separated Calormen from its northern neighbors, was just as big, empty, and hot as ever. From where Peter stood, he could just make out Tashbaan, the great walled capital of Calormen, with its palace at the center. Peter stared at the peek of the castle, and thought of how he would soon be leaving Rachel in this god forsaken place to fend for herself. _I will have to leave her some guards, _Peter thought. Peter turned to see Rachel ridding her mare up beside him 

"So thats it?" Rachel asked, staring out at the wasteland

"Yes" Peter said solemnly

"Well, its not much to work with. I'm going to have a lot of work ahead of me if I have to whip this place into shape" She laughed half-heartedly

"I can tell you now, it will not be easy. The legend is that Calormen was founded by outlaws. They have been trying to conquer Narnia and Archenland forever"

"Really? Hurry and give me a culture lesson. I don't know anything about a country that I will have to rule"

"Alright," Peter chuckled, "Most of the citizens have dark skin, and the men have beards"

"Why don't I have dark skin?" Rachel interrupted

"Well, I'm not sure what the story is behind your parents, but your mother was probably foreign. Anyways, the people mostly wear flowing robes, turbans and wooden shoes with an upturned point at the toe, and the preferred weapon is the scimitar"

"What a choice of wardrobe I shall have" Rachel joked

"Lavish palaces are present in the capital Tashbaan. Thats the city with in the large wall over there. The people of Calormen are concerned with maintaining honour and precedent, often speaking in maxims and quoting their ancient poets. Power and wealth determine class and social standing, and slavery is commonplace. Narnians hold Calormenes in disdain for their treatment of their animals and slaves"

"I will have to end the mistreatment as soon as possible. And slavery, that won't do at all!"

"Anyways," Peter laughed at Rachel's concerned expression, "The ruler of Calormen is called the Tisroc and is believed by the Calormene people to have descended in a direct line from the god Tash, whom the people worship in addition to other gods and goddesses. Below the Tisroc are his sons (princes), a Grand Vizier, and the noble class, who are addressed as Tarkaans and Tarkheenas. Beneath them are the soldier of the empire's vast army, merchants, and the peasantry, with slaves being the lowest rung on the social ladder. The Calormene leaders are portrayed as quite war-like, and the Tisrocs all seem to have a wish to conquer the "barbarian" lands to their north"

"Until now of course" Susan came up behind Peter, "I was talking to Tumnus, he said that all the Calormenes are so frightened by the Witchs return, that they have signed a treaty with Narnia. For once, the war like nature of the Calormenes might be a good thing. It will be useful to have them on our side in the battle. Calormen is apparently very different now that the world has started over. The are frightened because a major event that caused the world ended last time was their successful invasion of Narnia. All that was erased when the world started over, but for some reason, everyone remembers everything. Very strange isn't it. Just think, if we hadn't fallen back out of the wardrobe, we would not be back here now. We would have grown old and died, just like everyone else, but we wouldn't have come back like they did, because we served our purpose in history. Prince Caspian didn't come back, but Tumnus did. So confusing, I'm just going to stop talking before I confuse anyone else. Lets get a move on, move out!" Susan shouted to the group of troops and others behind her

"Oh Rachel, one more thing, Calormen has never been ruled by a female before. Actually, your father is probably the one on the throne now. The Calormenes are god fearing people, they will give you the throne, but your father will probably hold on to it for a while, and have great influence when he gives it up. By the way, whenever you say the word 'Tisroc' you have to say "May he live forever" alright?"

"Alright, lets go" Rachel flashed Peter a smile before dashing down the rocky slope at a dangerous speed. Peter followed her, just as quickly

3910339103

"Approach" the guard at the large gate said sternly, "State your name and purpose"

"High King Peter, King of all Narnia, come to see the Tisroc, may he live forever" Peter replied steadily. Peter had approached the gate by himself, leaving the troops, Susan, Edmund, Rachel, and William a few yards behind him. They had left Lucy behind, to return for her after everything was safe. Now, Rachel appeared beside Peter. He felt stronger, knowing that she was beside him. He would be happy once she was in control of this country of bandits

"Please, sir, I am..." Rachel began, but Peter jabbed he in the ribs

"What was she saying?" the guard asked

"She was just saying that she was tiered and wanted to come inside" Peter said quickly, before Rachel could speak. The guard looked at Rachel and grunted, before beginning to slowly push the heavy door open

"Why did you cut me off?" Rachel whispered to Peter once they were safely inside the city walls and away from the guard

"You don't want to let on that you are royalty to common people, like soldiers, before you have even seen the Tisroc. Ransom is a word they common people are quite familiar with"Peter whispered back. Both of them fell silent as they approached the enormous palace

"Crimmy" Peter heard William say under his breath. The soldiers motioned for Edmund, Susan, Peter, William, and Rachel to come forward. Peter nodded to his warriors and escorts to stay behind. The small five children slowly mounted the large stone steps to the palace before disappearing into the archway at the top. They were escorted by dark, bearded, men in turbans down a long walkway in an extraordinarily large room, towards a mound of stones, fashioned to be a throne. Rachel gasped when she say the figure seated on the throne. Peter would have gasped to if this man was most likely his biological father. The man was tall, dark, and not unhandsome. He had dark hair, crowned by a elaborate turban, royal looking garments, dark skin, and a brow creased by many years of stress and worry. At first glance, he appeared to be a stern, almost cruel looking man, but with a second glance, one could see a glimmer of kindness still dancing behind his dark eyes

"Why are you bothering me now Famulus?" He asked wearily, not looking up from the letter held in his hands

"Visitors, your highness, King Peter, Queen Susan, and King Edmund, from Narnia, as well as their two companions" the escort, presumably named Famulus, answered. The Tisroc looked up from the letter

"Oh, they told me that you would be returning. To what do I owe this honnor?" the Tisroc asked, sounding almost bored with the fact they were here, or at least far from respectful

"I presume you know of the inscription written upon the Tombs of Tashbaan?" Peter said carefully. The Tisrocs face suddenly became blank and his eyes remorseful

"Yes, I may have heard of the inscription" He said quietly

"Ah, but did you hear that the lost princess has been found, and brought back to this world?" Rachel starred at Peter, wondering at how he had just slipped her into the conversation through only two simple sentences

"What! Shes back!" the Tisroc looked straight at Peter, his eyes boring into him

"Oh yes, she is back, and already in Calormen" Susan casually stepped up next to Peter

"Where is she?" the Tisroc glanced from Peter to Susan

"Right here" Edmund also managed to find a place next to his siblings. Rachel wished she had been taking notes on this encounter. Peter had included her in the conversation, then made an opening for his siblings, who had placed themselves into the midst of everything without even batting an eye. It was all for one now. William to could see how Peter had maneuvered the conversation

"Right here! Where?" the Tisroc jumped to his feet

Rachel realized that Edmund had just invited her to join them, "I am she" she said more confidently than she felt

"You! You cannot be her, your skin is to fair" the Tisroc spat

"But does she not fit the description?" Peter asked

"Yes, look the, hair of night and eyes of stars" Edmund motioned to Rachel

"And she was in another world, but was able to come here. She is exactly what the inscription described" Susan added

"As to her skin being fair, that would rely on who her parents were, would it not?" Peter said

"True, true" the Tisroc muttered, "You do look an awfully like my Amicitia"

"Amicitia" Rachel whispered, recalling a face related to this strangely familiar name. The Tisroc glanced at her, "I remember" Rachel said slowly, "Not much, but I remember a beautiful lady giving me to someone, after she wrote something on a large stone. She was a very pretty lady, with light skin and kind eyes. She had hair the color of honey. She loved me very much, but she died"

"You are the princess! You must be. Only her own daughter would remember what Amicitia looked like. If you are Amicitia's daughter, then you are the true heir to Calormen. You are also, " the Tisroc paused, looking pained, but he finally said, "My daughter". All eyes turned to stare at the Tisroc at this last statement, but the silence was shattered by a tall, long legged, dark skinned, regal looking young man, who looked to be around the same age as Peter, perhaps younger

"Father! You cannot had away my kingdom to the first street urchin who comes off the street" the boy exclaimed

"Atrox! Be quiet! It is not your kingdom while I still live, and don't get any ideas about putting your own father out of the picture. This is Amicitia's daughter, my first child and decreed by law, the heir to the throne" the Tisroc said sternly

"Oh posh with the laws. I am the heir to the throne. I was born in this lifetime, she was born in the first history. I am your only son, and technically your first child" The boy, called Atrox, waved his fathers words away

"I shall not be dissuaded Atrox, her mother was my first wife, yours is wife, uh, forty seven, correct?" The Tisroc said calmly

Peter leaned over to whisper to Rachel, "The Tisroc sometimes can have a hundred wives"

"Fine, do what you will, but mark my words, one of fair skin and friend of the northerners cannot possibly hope to rule this mighty land capably" with that, Atrox stormed out

"I am sorry for his behavior. He is technically the same age as you, but he was born in this second history, not the original as you were. You are my first and only child from the old world, the first world that is. The law says that if something drastic should ever happen, like the world repeating history for instance, that the eldest child, even if it was a girl, should be heir to the throne. Anyways, oh you remind me so much of your mother, come you have much to learn. You must rule this country when I am unable, or have passed on. To do that, you must have much training. As the great poet Poematis once said,

Swords can be kept off with shields  
but the Eye of Wisdom pierces through every defence.

I always liked that saying. It reminds me of how all noble warriors have sudden deaths full of honor in some battle or another. Even emporers, kings, and tisrocs die out there. Come, come, Ancilla will wait on you. Ancilla, show her to a room and give her a dress. We shall have a feast tonight!" The Tisroc left the room by means of a entrance behind the throne. A shabby looking girl emerged from the shadows and led Rachel through a similar entrance. Soon the room was empty, save for Peter, Susan, Edmund, and William.

"Now what?" William asked aloud. As if on cue, the same escort, Famulus, entered the large throne room and motioned for them to follow him. They did so. He led them back out side, and around the side of the palace, where they found a large open courtyard, already filled with tents. The Narnian soldiers were wandering listlessly about, but brightened at the sight of the three royals.

"There will be a feast tonight" Peter told his small infantry, "But until then, you will have to find ways to pass the time" The soldiers grunted in displeasure, but went on their business. Peter felt sorry for them. They had been waiting here for a while, only to be told to wait longer. Peter himself began to feel depressed. All he could see was the great wall, tents surrounding him, and one side of the palace. Not to mention sand, sand, sand. Peter realized that it would be painfully long before night. Night was the time when the sun was gone, taking the heat with it. There was far to much heat here, Peter thought. But what could be expected, for after all _Calor _is latin for heat.

* * *

**Long and without action, I know, but the plot is thickening. A new chapter soon. Oh by the way, every name I created in this chapter, (Atrox, Ancilla, ect.) all have a special meaning in latin. If you wanted to find out about the characters roles or personalities, you could translate the words on _http/www.math.ubc.ca/people/faculty/cass/frivs/latin/latin-dict-full.html_ but thats only if you feel like it. you dnt have to to understand the story, but you might get ideas for one of your own characters from this web site**.  



	11. What You Never Knew

**Ok I know I took a long time to update, I had midterm exams, and then extream writters block. Im back into it now, and more chaptersw are on their way. My computer is messed up so sometimes I cant upload the things I write. This is going to wrap up in a few chapters, but THERE IS ALREADY A SEQUEL IN THE MAKING.

* * *

**

**_What You Never Knew  
_****_

* * *

_**

"Now good people, I give you, my daughter and heir to the Calormenian throne, the Lost Princess, Felia Amor Venustas Adamo" the Tisroc announced to the large crowd. Rachel was led out to a secondary throne, next to the Tisroc's throne, her robes flowing behind her. She looked like a Narnian driad, with the way the different shades of blue silk swished around her. She was like a shining nymph in the crownd, for her soft features and attire completely complemented the reds and browns of the guests. She gracefully knelt, and simple gold circlet was placed on her head. It was a very different ceremony, than the coronations in Narnia. Nobody was laughing, smiling, or looking the least bit pleased. Maybe that was because they were not used to the idea of a female ruler, or maybe they generally looked this solemn. None the less, there were a great many people all crowded into the large hall, in addition to the three large tables stacked high with food in the center. When the coronation was over, the guests had become more engrossed in their conversation about where to buy the best foreign fruit, opposed to their new princess.

Peter felt a tug at his arm. He turned around to see a beaming Rachel, "Oh Peter this is better than my wildest dreams. I am so happy" Rachel exclaimed, glancing at his fine outfit. He had on a crimson doublet, with pure white sleeves and a deep shade of green for his pant. Aslan's golden crest was embrasoned upon his chest, proving his superiority to the shady looking Calormenes

"You look very happy, Princess Felia Amor Venustas Adamo" Peter teased

"Oh stop it" Rachel playfully punched him in the arm, "That is only my official royal full name. My first name is Felia, but I like Rachel better. Call me that, all right? It will be our own little game, after all, I have only heard your sisters and brother call you Peter, as well as me and William of course. To everyone else, you are lost to grand titles, as am I"

"Alright, our little game it is then, Felia" Peter received another small punch for this teasing remark, "So, what did you do for all those long hours before this banquet?"

"Well I learned what dresses to wear and the best way to put my hair up in this extremely hot weather" Rachel laughed, "And I learned a little about my past actually"

"Oh really?"

Rachel led Peter away form the center of the crowd, and towards the edge of the room that was separated from the main hall by a few sandstone pillars. She turned and spoke quite seriously, "Yes, my maid, Ancilla knew a bit. Its all legend, but some of it could be true. You see, remember that girl you told me about?"

"Polly Plummer?"

"Thats the one. Well no one knows exactly what went on, these people don't know anything about the other worlds, but supposedly Polly got one of Digory's apple seeds. She grew her own tree, and when it was dieing, she made it into a mirror frame. A few years later, she had a daughter. One day the daughter was looking at herself in the mirror, and suddenly found herself floating in the middle of nowhere. luckily a passing boat spotted her. They took her aboard and brought her with them. They sailed up the Calormen River to Tashbaan, and left her stranded here. Rexrigis Virilite Tyrannus, my father and the present Tisroc, was a prince then and he took her in. They became good friends. She couldn't remember her own name, so he came up with a name for her, Amicitia, which means friendship. He married her and they had me. Then one day he was called away to help in a war against the Telmarines. A Telmarine general snuck into Tashbaan and tried to capture my mother. My mother took me and ran to the Tombs of Tashbaan. She wrote the inscription, handed me to an unknown someone, and then was killed by the Telmarine general. My father returned here as Tisroc, for his father had died in battle, only to find his wife dead and his child gone. No one knows who took me away to the other world, or how, but I got there. Thats all I know" Rachel took a deep breath

"Thats interesting, and quite a lot to say in one breath" He chuckled as he watched her

"Well whats very curious is that she didn't actually write it. I was said to have been foreseen by a prophet on the ship she traveled on. She remembered it, an moments before her death, engraved it on the stone"

"That is curious, but lets not dwell on the pasts mysteries right now. Its your party, so lets enjoy ourselves, Rachel" Rachel smiled at him and the pair entered the main hall to find everyone in sudden jovial spirits. Peter and Rachel became lost in the festivities, as was everyone else, everyone except the sulking figure, leaning against the pillar in the shadows

39103391033910339103

Peter announced that they had to leave a week after Rachel's coronation. Rachel seemed quite capable of taking care of herself and the people had grown to like her because she knew such wise and beautiful poetry they had never heard of. Peter didn't want to leave yet, he was unsure what would happen once his army's presence had been removed. He knew what the Calormenes people were really like once the threat of foreign soldiers had left. Peter knew it didn't matter what he wanted, but what he had to do. He also knew that he had wasted far to much time in Calormen already. For all he could tell, the White Witch could have already recruited every giant in Ettinsmoor by now. He had to get moving. Peter had already sent a messenger to Lucy, telling her to send the rest of the army to the border of Ettinsmoor and Narnia, so they would be ready when Peter arrived. That arrival, however, was in the future. There were a few things to attend to first

"There, over that hill lies Archenland" Peter pointed his sword towards the white capped mound of earth

"The mountains lie to the north, and River Winding Arrow to its south, of Archenland, right Peter? So where exactly are we?" Edmund asked, studying the usually lush landscape around him

"We are already north of River Winding Arrow, so we are fairly close" Peter said, smiling at his younger brother

"Its capital is located in Anvard pass, correct?" William asked

"Right"Peter looked at William. In the past week, William had shown his true colors. He was a strong, brave, capable leader. He wanted to rule Archenland, and Peter was sure that he was ready for it.

"Come on," Susan yelled to them, from her position on the hill, "We had better reach Anvard pass before sundown. We don't know much about the Archenlanders, so we should keep our wits and manners about us" Susan mounted her black mare and began to ride down the gently slopping hillside

39103391033910339103

The Narnian group had been greeted warmly. They had ridden up through the evergreen forest, thick with snow, and down the normally grassy bank to the valley called, Anvard pass. The palace was not as grand as Cair Paravel, nor as sinister looking as at Tashbaan. The Archenland palace was much smaller than both of the others, but it was still beautiful in its own different way. The city itself was made out of logs, for those were plentiful, but the castle was made of white marble. A gorgeous palace with a wide courtyard, made all the more so by the light sprinkling of snow. William stood wide eyed as he stared at the palace's small snowy wonders.

"Oh William, we have been expecting you" a wizened old man emerging from the wooden solid looking palace doors said excitedly

"Y-you have?" William sputtered

"Oh yes, we suspected that someone was suppose to some. I mean, hasn't anyone ever wondered what happened after the world began?"

"I don't know what your getting at sir" William said uncertainly, eying the old mans funny appearance. He was wearing layers of thick coats, but William couldn't tell of what they were made. He had a small axe hanging by his side, a bow and quiver strung over his back, and a peculiar triangular shaped hat on his head.

"Oh for goodness sakes boy. Queen Helen and King Frank I. King Frank was there when the world began, though he was only a cabby, you must know that. Then Aslan summoned Frank's wife, Helen, to Narnia. Aslan gave Archenland to Frank and Helen. It is known that King Frank I and Queen Helen had children, but where were those children during the battle with the White Witch, eh? Where are those children now? I'll tell you where they are, back in the other world. Some how or another you are those children's grandson or something of that nature, which also makes you related to King Frank and Queen Helen, and therefore the heir to Archenland's throne" this speech was obviously a great strain on the old man, for he began to cough and wheeze

"Are you alright?" William asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I am Alter Zauberer, keeper of history, and keeper of the knowledge" the old man gathered himself

"The knowledge?" William was still very much confused, because he had not been paying as close attention as Rachel had when Peter explained about this world

"Shh!" Alter Zauberer hushed him violently, "Tis a dangerous time. You dont be wanting the enemy to be knowing of what we know, now do you?" William shook his head, startled at the old mans out burst, "Dont you be a knowing anything? The knowledge is but another name for the deep magic, or any magic at all these days" Alter mumbled more to himself that William

"What do you mean?" Peter had overheard this conversation, and he to was slightly confused

Alter sighed, "come in, come in. You dont be wanting to catch your death out here in the cold, when the real battle hasnt even begun" he motioned to his courtiers to tend to the needs of the Narnian army, and then usheded Peter, Susan, and William, through the thick doors

Susan wasn't positive, but as she walked through the doorway she thought she heard figure of a flying horse, that was carved into the stone above the door, say "They cannot see the future, so they do not know. To be naieve is failure in the making. If only he would have listened to me, maybe there would be more hope"

* * *

**Ok this was kinda boring, but Im working on it. Im trying to improve my discribing, Im not very good at the physical details of things.**  



	12. Two Messages

**AN: I forgot to say that I made one little swich in my planning. Insted of using a Latin name, Alter Zauberer is German  
**

**This is a short chapter, but another is in the process. I just needed a filler. This story is almost over! Im getting bored cause I am so excited about what I am going to do for the sequel!**

**

* * *

**

**_Two Messages_ **

* * *

The castle was a fine one, though not in the same way as Cair Paravel. The four children, though you could hardly call Peter, Susan, and William that, were stunned to find that the white marble continued to make up the walls, ceilings, and floors, inside as well as out. It was rather cold in the castle, the only warmth came from strategically placed fireplaces along the hall. There was not a carpet on the floor, nor a tapestry upon the wall, making the castle all the colder. Edmund shivered as they walked down the white hallway after the surprisingly agile, old man. He wished he hadn't been so polite as to take off his coat when he had entered the castle. Edmund was about to place the coat once again upon his back, when they reached the grand hall. It was much the same as the hall, made of the same white marble, but it was a much wider space, with a high, domed ceiling, and a marble throne protruding from the very center of the room. Alter Zauberer strode over to the throne and picked up a plain, but sparkling, silver crown. He then abruptly turned to William and placed in on his head

"Your Highness" Alter made a low, swooping, bow

"What?" Susan said with a tone of her old spitefulness seeping into her voice, "Is that it?"

"Why, yes. That was the coronation" Alter said, his face blank

"You have to excuse my sister, this is just a very different sort of coronation in Narnia" Peter said quickly before Susan had a chance to open her mouth again

"Well, then that means, uh, Im king" William said, looking solemn

"Tis so. You are king and therefore, the leader of Archenland. Our army is ready, and willing to stand by Narnia if you wish it sire" Alter told William

"Oh your grace, so good to see you. Spitting image of your grandfather, or great grandfather, or however you are related to King Frank" A young foal whinnied as he trotted into the hall. Susan gasped, as she noticed that he had wings growing from his sides

"Hello Flit, nice to see you. This is the new ruler of Archenland, the one we've been waiting for. This of course is Queen Susan, King Edmund, and the High King Peter, of Narnia"

"Flit, good to meet you" William said, already starting to act with a powerful and meaningful mien

"Flit, pardon my boldness, but I have never seen a flying horse, apart form the one carved above the doorway" Susan said

"Ah, well," Flit and Alter both suddenly became stony faced, "I am one of a dying race. My great grandfather, in the last history of course, was Fledge, originally called Strawberry. He was a hero, carried Polly and Digory all the way back to England you know. He was the father of my race, but since he was the only horse that was given wings, the cross breeding has weakened that trait. There are but a few of us winged horses left, so it is no wonder you have never seen one of us. The stone carving outside is of Fledge" Flit said dismissively

"If he was such a hero, why do you speak of him with such disdain?" Edmund asked

"Once a hero, does not make you always a hero. The world is a controversial place" Flit said simply before prancing out of the room again. The four royals and Alter watched him go. William turned to speak, but was cut off by the arrival of a panting, heavily clad man

"Your highness" the man said weakly

"Yes?" William, Susan, Edmund, and Peter, said simultaneously

"I mean King Peter" the man clarified

"I am he" Peter stepped forward

"A message" the man limped forward, "two actually. One from Queen Lucy, and one from Princess Felia Amor Venustas Adamo" the man placed two scrolls in Peters hand, before collapsing

"Hes exhausted. The poor fellow has been from Narnia, to Calormen, and to here within a day" Peter evaluated. Alter called a guard to come and attend to the unconscious messenger, Susan made a commotion, Edmund rushed to find a servant to fetch the man water, William tried to figure out what a king would do in this situation, but Peter stood, oblivious, reading the two messages

"Eh, listen to this" he called to the others, "Rachel sent a message saying that everything is running smoothly, and that her army is done preparing for war. They are proceeding to march towards Ettinsmoor, because they are the farthest away, however, she also found out that the army is mounted, so they will make good time"

"Thats great" Edmund said, returning from the infirmary

"That is, but that was the good news. Lucy's letter isn't so wonderful. She says that the White Witch has finished recruiting her troops. Shes not waiting around like Aslan thought she would. She's on the move" Peter said dryly

"What do you think we should do?" Susan asked, slightly alarmed that Aslan had been wrong

"Well, everything seems fine here. The Archenlandish army is ready to fight, as is the Calormen. If Lucy has done as intended, then the Narnian army should already be on the move. I say we meet them. We will probably get to Ettinsmoor around the same time. Our small, personal legionary is slightly worn out, but still willing to fight. If we leave tomorrow, alongside the warriors of Archenland, we should have no trouble" Peter announced after a short period of silence

"So it is decided. Tomorrow morning, Ettinsmoor giants, and the rest of the White Witches will be greeted by two armies, the likes of which has never been seen before. That aught to surprise them, but wait until they see that the Calormenes are also behind us" Edmund chuckled

"If ye be leaving in the morn, ye best be getting your rest" Alter said. Everyone agreed. Alter showed them to their rooms, and everybody was instantly asleep. Everyone except Peter. Peter lay away in the soft feather matress, gazing at the beds canopy. He was tired, but coudn't sleep. He was worried, as one should be the day before battle. But Peter wasn't sure it was the fighting that worried him, for he was quite acomplished at swordsplay. Peter was felling worried, almost saddened, but he couldn't put his finger on what, or who, was causing it.

* * *

**Boring filler chapter. Another comming soon**  



	13. The Battle and the Suprise

**This is a biggie. The old chapter 13 drama. Not much dialog. Kinda boring. But it has a cliff hanger, and good imagery.

* * *

**

**_The Battle and the Suprise

* * *

_**

"Look" Susan raise her bow to point in the direction of a pillar of smoke rising from the flat area over the next dusty green hill

"I think its from the House of Harfang" Peter guessed, taking his spyglass out of his leather saddlebag

"The what?" William asked

"The House of Harfang is the primary settlement of giants" Peter explained

"The Witch must not care if we know where she is" Susan said

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't underestimate her. It could easily be a ruse" Edmund said warily, pulling his traveling cape tighter around his chilled body

"Ruse or not, we should get a move on. One of the men said that your army has been spotted over that rise. We should meet them" William suggested

39103391033910339103

"She is ready, your Highness. The Witch already has her army lining up for an attack" The Narnian general informed Peter when he arrived in the camp

"She believes herself to be a step ahead of us. The Witch thinks we are worn out from our journey, when we are more ready that she could ever know"

"What of the Calormenes. They have yet to arrive. Do we wait?" the general asked Peter

"No. We attack. If we finish this soon, all the better. If it rages to long, the Calormenes will arrive later, still be able to hold up the fight while we recuperate. Let them think that we are a smaller force that we actually are. We might give them a fright when the Calormenes arrive. Pass the word, we shall not wait for the Calormenes to arrive" Peter rode off to see that everyone was in position

39103

"For freedom of repression, and in the Lions name!" Peter cried as he raised his sword. The horsemen thundered across the plaines to meet the Witches advancing army. Archers, under Susan's rule, were scattered along the higher land. Edmund was in charge of the warriors on foot, and was waiting with them at the foot of one of the small hills. William was proving himself to be a natural born leader. He had maneuvered his men in precise patterns, and was successfully leading them into battle. Peter briefly thought that is was interesting to see that the loss of Williams sister had not hardened him. Those thoughts were lost at the sound of metal against metal.

Peter saw the Witches mouth quietly form the words, "Kill them" to an armor clad minotaur beside her. He felt his heart burn with the emotionless way she said it. He would be glad to rid the world of unfeeling people like her.

The Witch herself was riding on a cross between a chariot and her beloved sleigh, decorated with little bells. She stood atop it, a spear in her hand, her snow-like dress billowing behind her. A small dwarf squatted in front of her, steering the horses that drew the contraption.

From her place on a boulder, up the small slope of one of the hills, Susan marveled at how similar this battle was to the original battle they had fought against the White Witch. There was the same basic tactics being used, except the flying creatures were dropping flaming arrows, in addition to the large rocks, on the heads of the enemy. Susan also noted that there were a fair amount of giants on their side, opposed to the Witches. As Susan watched, she saw the familiar layout spread out below her. To either side of her, there were the Witches best warriors, trying to crush the opposing creatures from the outside. In front of her, she saw the weaker, less trained, soldiers battling with petty slashes of their swords, maces, and spears. Directly below her, stood the ground forces, headed by Edmund. They were stationary, careful not to move in case it should give an opportunity for the enemy to get behind their ranks. The air was filled with the sounds of weapons hitting weapons, weapons hitting armor, and weapons hitting bodies. The cries of wounded and dieing creatures pierced Susan's heart. It was pure chaos, and yet deathly silent. None of the soldiers on foot stirred, none of the archers flinched. Not a sound broke their concentration, not one sword clanked, not one dagger dropped, not one bow was drawn, not one spear touched the ground, not one arrow was thatched, and it seemed that not even one heart was beating. They were prepared, they were ready, they were confident.

Edmund saw the Witches forces break through a small section of Peters ranks. It was the small signal that triggered everything. He raised his sword and let out a whooping battle cry. Edmund ran as quickly as he could in his heavy armor to get to the minotaur that seemed to be in charge. Their swords clashed with a metallic ringing. Edmund had gotten much better over the years, but he could tell it would be a difficult battle, for it was apparent that the Witches army had also been practicing.

The battle had been raging for about an hour, and Peter was wishing that the Calormenes would arrive soon. The Archenlanders were well trained, but for a much different terrain. The archers were running out of arrows, and the swordsmen were rapidly tiering. Peters horsemen were in the best shape overall, but there were not many of them. Peter himself would fight to the death to defeat the evil of the Witch, but he was afraid that his death would arrive all to soon at this rate.

"Sire, look" a centaur cried from beside Peter, as they both fought off a large ettin. Peter chanced a quick glance away from his opponent. What he saw made his heart soar. Over the top of a hill could be seen a yellow flag approaching. They were close to. Peter was surprised he hadn't noticed it before, but they battle was raging at the bottom of a great dust basin, so not much was visible.

With a triumphant cry, Peter pushed the ettin away with his spear before turning his horse away and riding back towards the hills.

"Oh lookie, the little kingsy runs away" the ettin said. The ettins second head added "run run kingsy, go home to your mammy!" they both began to laugh. The laughter behind Peter was silenced by a smart blow from the centaur. Peter weaved through the sea of shinning metal and bloodied bodies, his mind already formulating a plan.

"Wha... Peter?" Edmund said, confused, as his brother galloped by him

"Susan, signal the camp, tell them that we will start bringing in the wounded. The Calormenes are here" Peter called to his sister, who nodded and jumped off the boulder. Peter rode through the masses of archers, firing in rapid succession, and down the other side, where he spotted a vast amount of warriors marching towards him.

"Warriors of Calormene, hurry, your services are needed" Peter called to them. He looked amongst them, but couldn't see her, so he found the next person in charge

"The Tarkaan, I presume?" Peter asked, as he rode over to a tall, dark, man who, by the fineness of his red and gold garments, seemed to be in charge

"That is me" The man spoke in a heavy accent

"I have heard of the skills of your warriors, and in this climate, they should be to are advantage. I praise you for having trained them so well, but I was wondering, not meaning disrespect, where the princess is" Peter asked, cautiously. They were nearing the peek of the ill, and the cries of battle began to become apparent. The Tarkaan rode silently for a moment

"I cannot believe you northern scum" he finally said in a harsh whisper

"I beg your pardon" Peter exclaimed, offended by the Tarkaan's words

"How could you let this happen!" The Tarkaan's voice rose, "I knew this would happen! I knew it! I told the Tisroc that the battlefield was no place for a princess, but he thought that she could fend for herself. The fool!"

"Where is she?" Peter's own voice was growing louder

"Shes suppose to be here!"

"What do you mean!"

"A while back, she claimed to hear the sounds of battle. She is younger, and so has better hearing, so we believed her. She told us that she was going to ride on ahead, to tell you that we were on our way. Its just like a young girl to run off like this. Doesn't she know that its dangerous. Doesn't she..."

Peter didn't bother to listen to the Tarkaan's rant. Rachel had ridden on ahead, but had never arrived. He knew that Rachel hadn't run off, and he was pretty sure he knew where she was. His eyes scanned the battle field, and his worst suspicions were confirmed. The was no longer a chariot drawn by horses, nor little bells chiming upon it, nor a small dwarf driving it, nor a white clad figure standing on it. The White Witch was gone.

* * *

**Duh duh dun...  
**


	14. The Plan

**This is the worst chapter I have written so far. I just going to admit that its boring. Its also short. Both these things were cause by the unruly factor of "time. You see parents don't normally let you stay up till past one o'clock, even if it is for a good cause, like getting my new chapter finished. Oh well, here it is anyways.

* * *

**

_The Plan

* * *

_

_Peter didn't bother to listen to the Tarkaan's rant. Rachel had ridden on ahead, but had never arrived. He knew that Rachel hadn't run off, and he was pretty sure he knew where she was. His eyes scanned the battle field, and his worst suspicions were confirmed. The was no longer a chariot drawn by horses, nor little bells chiming upon it, nor a small dwarf driving it, nor a white clad figure standing on it. The White Witch was gone._

"No" was all Peter could say, "No, no, no" he said it softly, under his breath, as if by saying it, it would change what was happening

"Excuse me?" the Tarkaan said, noticing that the king was distracted

Peter didn't bother to explain "Susan!" he called, rearing his horse, "Susan somethings wrong"

Everything seemed to be going smoothly and according to plan. The wounded and tiering had been replaced by the vigorous Calormenes, who were preforming perfectly. The Witches forces seemed to be loosing the battle, but that didn't raise Peters spirits, because he knew that it was all in vain.

"Susan!" he called again, riding up to where she now once again stood atop the boulder

"Peter, we have a war to win. I already ran your errand, now go back and show your people how to fight" she said testily, releasing another arrow with a swish of air

"It doesn't matter Susan" Peter was nearly frantic now

"What are you talking about? What do you mean it doesn't matter? I think that beating a vicious tyrannical witch is pretty important"

"No, thats not what I mean. This is a diversion"

"How could this be a diversion, the Witches entire army is here. She wouldn't have anyone to carry out her real pot if she had one"

"Look closer Susan! The Witch is gone!"

"Oh. Your right. Well she probably went back to rest for a while, or shes finally dead, or something of that nature" Susan was unsure of her words

"Susan, you know that the Witch never backs down like that, and shes not dead, or the fighting would have ceased"

"Whats your point!" Susan was growing impatient

"Rachel is gone too!"

"What?"

"She supposedly rode on ahead of her soldiers, but she never arrived here"

"Well she probably just got lost"

"Susan! Stop trying to get around this! Its the Witches doing!"

"What on earth would the Witch want with Rachel" Susan jumped off the boulder to face her brother

"You know as well as I do that the Calormenes have never liked us. They are always trying to invade us. Rachel was the key peace maker between Narnia and Calormen. With her out of the way, the there is no peace. The Witch could convince the Calormenes to join her. Their numbers are great, and together they would crush us. Its the perfect plan"

"Then why to the Calormenes seem to be on our side, if Rachel is gone?"

"I don't think they know yet. The Tarkaan seemed to think that she had run off, but he dare not defy her orders yet, until their is news of her death"

"If the Witch did make this plan, then what would happen after they had conquered us? Who would rule? There would be utter turmoil"

"Atrox" Peter said after a moment, "Atrox wanted to rule so badly. They could easily kill the Tisroc, and give Atrox the throne. He is young and power hungry, the Witch could easily manipulate him, or if that became to tiresome, just kill him"

"So what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"You have to stop them. Where do you think the Witch will take Rachel?"

"Probably to the same place she killed Aslan. She's probably translated all of the runes so she doesn't make the same mistake as last time"

"I think you're right. You had better get going though. She has a head start"

"Your not going to come?"

"Come where?" Edmund staggered up behind them, dragging a wounded comrade beside him

"Four words. Witch, Rachel, Stone Table" Susan motioned for on of the nurses to come and get the Satyr holding on to Edmund's shoulder

"I'll go with you Peter, you can't go alone" Edmund told his brother

"I can't come, sorry, but someone has to lead the army. William won't be able to go either. You had better get a move on" Susan leaped back onto the boulder and drew her bow

Peter pulled Edmund up onto his horse and then rode into the camp. The found Edmund a small, but quick mount named Simon, and traded Peters horse for a rested grey war horse named Finn. Once they had gotten the necessary supplies for the journey, they were off. Tearing down the back to the hill, down the faint trail, and through the trees. It seemed to Peter that everything was moving to slowly. He worried that he wouldn't get their in time? What if they won't be able to save her? What if this was suppose to happen in order to make history right? Would he threaten the safety of entire nations just by saving one of his dearest friends? Peter was confused. He couldn't separate what a king would do, and what Peter Pevensie would do. Why couldn't he focus? He had always been straightforward, never looking back, always knowing what to do. Why didn't he know now? Maybe it was because the fate of an entire world and his best friend depended on what he chose, maybe not.

"Peter, hurry! We have to speed up! We're never going to make it!" Edmund called back to him

whatever the reasons, whatever the outcome, that would have to wait until Peter could get the situation under control. Until then, he had a long ride ahead of him.

* * *

**Short, boring, but straightforward. Next chapter soon**


	15. A Way With Words

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. First I had midterms, then I was to busy, then I went to Canada, then I went skiing, then I came back to NY and got writters block. But I'm back now. Yay! So heres the long awaited chapter, its short by oh so sweet. Theres a big event in this chapter!

* * *

**

_A Way With Words_

* * *

**Previously: **_It seemed to Peter that everything was moving to slowly. He worried that he wouldn't get their in time? What if they won't be able to save her? What if this was suppose to happen in order to make history right? Would he threaten the safety of entire nations just by saving one of his dearest friends? Peter was confused. He couldn't separate what a king would do, and what Peter Pevensie would do. Why couldn't he focus? He had always been straightforward, never looking back, always knowing what to do. Why didn't he know now? Maybe it was because the fate of an entire world and his best friend depended on what he chose, maybe not._

_"Peter, hurry! We have to speed up! We're never going to make it!" Edmund called back to him_

_whatever the reasons, whatever the outcome, that would have to wait until Peter could get the situation under control. Until then, he had a long ride ahead of him._

_

* * *

_

"Peter!" Edmund called from up ahead as he broke through the dense trees, "Look! We are farther than we throught! The Great Waterfall is behind us and Miraz is off to the west. We will be there in no time at all!"

"Your right, Ed, but these horses are tiering fast. We're not going to make it" Peter said, pulling out of the forest after Edmund

"You are you? Your aren't by brother. My real brother would never give up. Come on Peter, you are king again. Your in your favorite place in the universe, with your favorite people. You are a born leader, and this is when people need you. Are you going to be the brother I thought you to be or not?" Edmund glared fearcily over his shoulder at his brother. Peter didn't answer, but felt something stirring inside him, a something that hadn't been disturbed in along time. It was pride, belief, and hope.

"yah!" Peter kicked his horse, who sped up, complaining about how Peter didn't have to kick him because he could speak english perfectly well

3910339103

The brothers dismounted their panting horses a while off from the clearing, and proceded to crawl through the thick green shrubery. Peter spotted Rachel, bound and gagged, standing on the Stone Table, the cruel form of the Witch towering over her.

"Oh the world is such a wonderful place," the Witch was saying, "I can mess up the first time, but then the world gives me a second chance, litterally. I hope you realize that you are going to die. You can stop that struggling because even if you escaped, I could easily catch you on my sleigh, plus everybody is at war. No one knows that I have brought you here. There is no one to hear your screams"

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, spitting the gag from her mouth

"Why am I doing this? Now thats a good question. Poweris a word that comes to mind. To get power is extually quite simple. Just use simple minds with motives already set in stone, minds like Atrox for example. Don't you see? One can only be truely happy is they have absolute dominance, for only then will they be able to control things exactly how they want. They can get their way all the time, making them eternally happy"

"Or eternally spoiled and concited"

"You must wish death upon yourself" the Witch strode over to Rachel and shoved the gag once again in her mouth. The golden sun was setting quickly, casting erie chadows across the plains, forest, and the Witches bony face. Rachel looked away

"Look at me when I'm about to kill you. I want to see fear rise in your eyes"

Peter leaned over to Edmund and whispered in ahushed tone, "Follow me", he abruptly got up and jumped from out of the bushes and onto the dusty, cream colored stone, "You must be confused then Witch, for you will see no fear in her eyes"

"Peter!" Rachel spit the gag out again

"Oh King Peter, how wonderful to see you again. Its been along time. Oh and Edmund! My, you look to old now! Almost old enouh to inherit my empire" The Witch said with a sickly sweetness as she strode over closer to the brothers

"Don't try that on me. It won't work again" Edmund said firmly

"Oh really? How can you be so sure of that? A mind is a week thing at times Edmund,and besides, what seems like a bad choice, but made for the right reasons, can turn out to be a good one" the Witch cooed

"Leave him alone. Just gives us the Princess and we will let you take a few of your men with you in exile" Peter said icily

"Oh hoho, so the great king thinks that he has the upper hand in this? Then he is but the fool I always saw him as. You forget, Peter, that you are but a boy, week, powerless, hopeless, talentless, you are nothing"

"Peter don't believe her!" Rachel called, but was scilenced by a sharp look from the Witch

"You boy,forget also that you have but a petty sword and stand a distance away, where as I have a sharp dagger and stand quite close to the Princess. It is hopeless. You cannot win. She will die, and then Atrox will rule Calormen while I take Narnia, Archenland, and the North. Face you defeat and let me put you out of your misery. Trust me, I can cleave your skull in an instant, you won't feel a thing" the Witch took a step towards Peter

"I've grown up quite a bit since our last encounter. Your banter doesn't frighten me. You know as well as I do that you have the worser hand in this game. If you do kill her, you will be able to do little else. You cannot defeat me physically with a simple dagger. You cannot run, for we are quicker as are our horses and these woods are teeming with Narnian soldiers. You can not smite me with your magic, for every learned person knows that the Deep Magic states that a life taken demands a price. Your powers will be temporarily drained from you if you kill her, rending you incapable of magic. You see Witch, it is I thathas already won" The Witch flinched slightly at Peters words

"What you say is true. You have thought this out young king, but you still have the issue of her death. There is nothing in the Deep Magic that could bring her back. I wouldn't make that mistake twice. You won't let her die, will you?" The Witch dragged the kinfe blade across Rachels cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Peters face remained emotionless

"You wouldn't dare risk your own life. These woods are surrounded by my men, as I said. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You have waited too long to be defeated now" Edmund suddely said. The Witches expression changed slightly

"Your bluffing," the Witch said in a lyrical way, "But you are still right. I hadn't anticipated that you would find me here, so I am not ready to escape from you. Oh the world is a wonderful place. I will see you again boy kings, but not you Princess!" with that, the Witch raised the dagger and thrust it into Rachels chest. Then she turned and jumped through the archway by the Stone Table, and apeared to change into a thousand little particles that were carried away by the wind.

The world seemed to come to a halt for Peter. Everything was moving in slow motion. He saw the Witch jump through the archway and be blown away, he saw the sun finally setting beyond the mountains, he say Edmunds look of horor, and then he saw her colapse.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... A new chapter will be ariving shortly. Sorry it took so long to get this one up and sorry that it was so short. I know that there were gramatical errors, bt please dont grumble about them.**


End file.
